


Creme Brulee

by KnifeBinaryPrince



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Afro Asian Keith (Voltron), Afro Cuban Lance (Voltron), Aged-Up Character(s), Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Lance (Voltron) Has Vitiligo, M/M, Rain, Vitiligo Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 05:43:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12928728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnifeBinaryPrince/pseuds/KnifeBinaryPrince
Summary: Soft and sweet moments on a rainy day.





	Creme Brulee

**Author's Note:**

> This is self indulgent as fuck

The air was cool, blowing in gently through the one open window in the living room, room awash in a dim gray film, reflective of the outside weather. White, thinly veiled curtains billowing out in time with the breeze. Sounds of wind, rain, and the occasional car that drove by with a rush were the only things heard in the otherwise quiet house. Inside there were two people wrapped in each other’s hold, keeping warm after fussing about the cooler temperature. Both were too comfortable to actually want to get up and fix it though, partly to not want to ruin the moment and partly because the smell of the rain wafting through the house was nice and refreshing.

Keith sighed contently as he buried his face in the junction of Lance’s neck, dark skin contrasting against equally dark skin riddled with pale patches. Like blots of white ink or bright clouds against a dark sky. Quite fitting given the weather outside.

A few grumbles left Keith as Lance tried to gently push him away from the warm confines of his neck, arms tightening around a slim waist, pressing Lance closer towards him.

Lance shifted a bit, knees pressing into the couch on either side of Keith’s hips as he sat in his lap, fingers carding through extremely thick, long hair that felt soft to the touch, the dark strands feeling oddly silky.

He’d been using Lance’s conditioner again it seems.

He smiled at the thought, pressing a kiss wherever he could reach, which happened to be Keith’s cheek, feeling the other man smile and warm at the face as he did so. He pressed more small kisses along his jaw, peppering his face with them when Keith finally pulled himself from the nook he’d made in Lance’s neck, smiling all the while as Lance now carded both of his hands through Keith’s hair, getting a content hum from the dark skinned man and a lazy smile as well. Something reserved special just for Lance and Lance alone.

Keith leaned his head at the back rest of the couch, letting Lance freely comb his fingers through his hair on both sides of his head, nails scratching gently on his scalp, Lance continuing to press soft kisses along his neck and jaw.

The sound of the rain pattering against the house and windows increased, thunder rolling out among the darkened clouds, air chilling considerably. Just enough that Lance shivered in his lap. Keith took notice, freeing an arm from around Lance to grab the spare throw blanket that they had placed on the back of the couch. He wrapped it around them both, dragging them both down to lay on the couch with a grunt, Lance laughing softly when Keith’s flop of hair covered his eyes.

He remembers Lance making a remark on how he looked like a fluffy sheep dog once.

Lance settled himself on Keith’s chest, settling comfortably with his face against Keith’s neck, nuzzling sweetly against his warm, dark skin.

Keith carded one of his hands up to the nape of Lance’s neck, fingers combing through dark brown strands to mess idly at his cheek, a finger running soothing, gentle circles on a splash of pale, white skin that ran across Lance’s cheeks.

They both fell asleep to the sound of rain, warm and wrapped in each other’s arms.

* * *

  
When Keith awoke it was well past sundown, eyes opening to blearily look through his mop of dark hair that he moved with a slow hand, grumbling when he realized the warm weight that had previously been laying on him was now gone, replaced with the throw blanket tucked around him carefully.

Lance.

Wanting to find him if only to leech off his heat Keith pulled himself up off the couch, grumbling grouchily as he left the warm and cozy spot he’d made in the couch.

His bare feet touched the cold floor, a hiss leaving his lips as he walked through the house to try and find Lance. He didn’t have to spend too much time searching, hearing the shower running in their shared bathroom. Still a bit groggy from just waking up, Keith struggled to get out of his clothes, joining Lance in the shower a moment later. Lance had his back to him, humming a small tune under his breath as he washed his hair.

His back was painted in patches of pale skin, like clouds against a dark canvas. The same cloud like shapes he had memorized and kept stored in his mind, now open among the large expanse of skin for him to view again at his leisure.

Lance didn’t even flinch when Keith pressed his fingers to the most prominent patch of skin that stretched from the front left side of his ribs up across his back to wrap over his right shoulder. Smaller patches broke off from that one, like little bits and pieces of a cloud that stretched across his back as if it was the sky itself.

His own dark skin was a stark contrast to Lance’s pale patch of skin, his fingers dragging across the wet surface to trace the very edges. He would have traced the entirety of it if Lance hadn’t turned around to wrap Keith in a wet hug, laughing when Keith shook the water from his hair, Lance having moved out of the way of the spray just long enough for Keith to get wet. A fruitless effort it seemed when the other man purposely moved out of the way to get Keith soaked, laughing when his hair flattened into a soggy mop that covered his eyes and made him look like some soaked puppy.

Lance cupped Keith’s face in his hands, fingers coming up to move aside the hair from his face, dark eyes peeking up in pretty blues.

“Hey there.” Lance greeted him, a toothy grin on his face.

“Hi.” Keith replied, leaning into Lance’s hold, both of them getting doused with warm water, Keith’s arms wrapped loosely around Lance’s waist.

“You come here often?” Lance teased, smiling goofily at Keith as he waited for his reaction.

“Only if there’s a cute guy around.” Keith said smoothly, eyes sly and waiting.

Lances brows were pinched, a look of confusion marring his face for a second until it turned into one of realization. “Oh you mean, oh!” His face turned dark with blush, burying his face into Keith’s wet locks as the other laughed. Seeing Lance so flustered was always a treat.

“Lets get out, you’re getting all pruney.” Keith teased, ignoring Lance’s indignant squawking as he left the shower with Lance in tow.

* * *

  
Keith made a disgruntled noise as Lance bounced on the bed, causing Keith’s spaghetti noodles to slip from his fork back into his bowl. He set a glare on Lance, who only smiled sheepily as he crawled close towards Keith with a long toothed comb in hand.

Keith sat forward just enough for Lance to settle behind him, sitting with Keith between his legs and his back against the wall.

Lance removed the red headband from Keith’s hair, the dark locks poofing out a lot more than usual and covering his eyes in the process. He paid no mind to it as Lance grabbed his hair in sections, combing through it carefully before grabbing the bottle of hair moisturizer (the kind that smelled like a sweet, baked good but didn't taste like it, Keith could confirm) and squeezing a good size glob of it in his palm, rubbing his hands together before running his fingers through the combed out section, making sure the section was properly coated before combing through it again and parting it just right to form twists, hands working quickly as the twist formed. Once he finished twisting all of that section into a bundle of long twists he took a rubber band and wrapped it around the bundle to keep it out of the way as he repeated the process with the rest of his hair.

By the time he had finished with Keith’s hair the other had finished his dinner, arms raised up and his back arching as he stretched from sitting for so long, only to lean back against Lance who had shifted down to lay at a lower angle to best accommodate them both.

“Aren’t you gonna eat?” Keith murmured sleepily, lifting his head a bit to help Lance slip the silk cap on, the other man messing with it until it fit all of Keith’s twists under the silk, the dark skinned man not waiting another second to just drop his head on Lance’s chest, sighing when Lance pulled the blanket over them.

“I ate right before you woke up, don’t worry about me samurai, you just get some sleep.” Lance spoke softly, kissing the top of his forehead.

“Already went to sleep…today.” Keith replied, breaths going even as he slipped back into sleep, or so Lance thought, the man's head shooting up in alarm, nearly worrying Lance if Keith hadn’t kissed him right then, soft and gentle despite his alarmed action.

“Night.” Keith mumbled, settling back into Lance’s chest as he resumed the process of going back to sleep, Lance smiling softly as he kissed the top of his head again before shutting off the light, Keith’s breathing and the sound of rain from outside of their open bedroom window lulling him to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I have this kera Veda stuff called creme brulee that smells super good and I'm tempted to eat it but I know it won't taste good and I'm not ready for that kind of disappointment in my life.


End file.
